


No one will find the bodies

by atheandra



Series: Six Degree to Darcy Lewis [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, BAMF Clint Barton, Clint Barton Feels, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Polyamory, Shovel Talk, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Clint go to talk to Tony about their relationship with Darcy after he found out. </p><p>But Tony is the one having problems believing his relationship with Darcy should lead to him giving them a shovel talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No one will find the bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so it's far from being all fun but it's still full of fluff and love. 
> 
> The story takes place somewhere in the 33th chapter 'Some things need to be seen'

**No one will find the bodies.**

 

Steve and Clint had talked about it, well at least with each other they were not crazy enough to talk about it with Darcy they rather keep her happy and they were pretty sure what they had plan was not going to make her happy.

“You’re ready?” Clint asked Steve leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Steve said straightening his tie.

“It was your idea.” Clint protested.

“So? My last relationship was in 1945, and it wasn’t even a real relationship mostly stolen moments to evade the MP.” Steve explained. “You shouldn’t listen to me.”

“Well I listened when you said it was okay to love the both of you and I am not regretting that choice yet so I am going to keep listening to you.” Clint deadpanned pushing himself away from the door to put a wet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“I don’t really like it when you try to play cute.” Steve told him not able to prevent a grin from creeping on his face.

“Yeah I’m sure it’s unbearable.” Clint told him rolling his eyes before smacking Steve’s ass to make him move.

“Why don’t we just go to see her mom? A trip to Vegas sounds less tiring.” Steve complained again when they entered the elevator.

“You know why.” Clint sighed out. “Elizabeth hasn’t called her for anything other than updates on April in the last 6 months, Darcy love that little girl but, she’s just not her parent anymore too glad that her little freak found new people to protect her.” Clint said feeling the anger rise in his chest.

They talked about it already, when Clint got suspicious over Elizabeth lack of interest in Darcy’s life at the tower, or when Darcy went to Jane for the Holiday instead of going home, she was the only one of them who still had a family so it had worried him. But they eventually learned that Darcy had been right April was her mother’s due over, and Elizabeth was a proud mom living the dream with her supporting husband, a Facebook page full of April’s day to day little accomplishment, showing her off, even organizing a birthday party for the baby first birthday, all those thinks she couldn’t do with Darcy because of Thomas living them, and later of the bonds and the constant pressure they were living with.

“She has us.” Steve told him taking him into his arms to kiss his temple.

“And him.” Clint added smiling back at Steve.

“And him.” Steve repeated sighing. “Okay let’s do it.”

“JARVIS, we’re ready.” Clint laughed waiting for the doors to open, they had been on the penthouse level already but the AI had been nice enough to wait them out.

_Sir ordered dinner and is waiting for you in the living room for drinks._

“We’ll be there in a minute JARVIS thank you.” Steve told the helpful AI.

“Why the wait?” Clint asked.

“Because it’s really important that you know that if your parents were alive I would do the same for you, I love you Clint and whatever Tony has to say about us it’s not going to change that.” Steve explained the brightest smile gracing his face.

“I am not going to dignified that beautiful declaration of love with an answer.” Clint said with a sad smile if his parents were still alive he would probably be either dead or in prison certainly not here kissing Captain America. “Love you too, Old Man, and if you really feel the need, talk to Tasha.”

“Are you going to stay there and make out like teenagers hiding from their parents? Or are you going to join me for drinks?” Tony screamed at them from the adjacent room.

“We were not making out!” Steve complained when they entered the room.

“Yeah we totally were.” Clint laughed it out.

“So you wanted to talk to me about something?” Tony asked passing them the drinks he prepared for him.

“We thought you would like the opportunity to gives us the first Shovel-talk.” Clint explained to Tony who chuckled, choking on his dirty Martini.

“You all need to stop doing that.” Tony mumbled.

“Something wrong?” Clint asked him.

“I can’t take care a human being, most of the days my bots have to feed me.” Tony told them letting himself fall on the couch.

Steve and Clint both started to laugh, sitting next to him when he send them a death glare.

“I don’t see how that’s funny.” Tony grumbled pouting.

“You realize that she’s the one taking care of you right?” Steve asked.

“You’ve been taking care of her without ever thinking twice about it, getting her everything she could ever dream off.” Clint added before Tony could answer Steve.

“That’s just money, I do the same for all of you, it’s not like I don’t have enough to share.” Tony hissed getting up and starting to pace in between the couches.

“It’s not the money.” Steve told him. “Not for any of us.”

“What Cap is trying to tell you is that your money is the last think we all think about when we spend time with you.” Clint explained “Don’t get me wrong I love all of what your money has to offer to us, and the security you pay for to protect the tower, but you need to stop thinking that you can’t take care of her.”

“I didn’t do anything, most of the days she is the one who’s keeping me alive, like she does with everyone at the tower.” Tony said.

“You’re even more exasperating than the Dinosaur. I am usually the one with self-doubt and lack of believe in my own worth but with you two I am starting to feel like the healthiest person in this tower.” Clint grunted.

“What does that even mean?” Tony asked.

“She chose you Tony, when we asked her to choose someone, she didn’t even hesitated. She’s acting all annoyed when you try to bribe her, or when you say she’ll be grounded here for the rest of her life if anyone ever find out about the bonds. She tells everyone that they have to stop making jokes about Pepper and you acting like parents around her.” Clint summarized.

“But in truth she loves it, her mom was great at hiding her but she spend too much time keeping Darcy from prying eyes to really take the time to be a mom, and now that she is doing all of this with April I think the only think keeping Darcy from losing it every time Elizabeth sends a picture of the little girl is the assurance that she can always come and find you, that you protect her from the evil out of the tower but you still find time to eat with her, play with her, that you actually seek her out to spend time with her, and that you’re not waiting for anything in exchange.” He explained.

“I am pretty sure you two do the same for her.” Tony protested wiggling on his seat.

“Unless you’re hiding something from us that would require for us to challenge you, it’s not the same.” Steve laughed.

“We’re in love with her.  You don’t have any obligations to her. Even before he died, Phil chose to leave her be, Natasha is still a little skittish about the bonds, even though she is trying harder since she met Darcy. But you never doubt her. When Coulson came after Afghanistan to tell you about that girl who could be bonded to you, and had been kept away in her own cave the all-time you had disappeared, did you even check her out before you decided to help her?” Clint asked.

“I never needed to.” Tony whispered, but shook his head when Steve opened his mouth no doubt to ask why.

They stayed silent for a while, just long enough for all they had spoken about to sink in.

“So you know that I am Iron Man, right?” Tony said looking at both man. “If you hurt my little girl no one will ever find the bodies.”

“Yep that’s what we came up here for.” Steve snorted.

“Wanted to make sure you were okay with the three of us.” Clint sighed rolling his eyes.

“It would be hard to say I don’t want it for her when all three of you are all happy and smiling all the time.” Tony admitted.

“Yeah we’re pretty happy.” Steve said leaning in to seal his lips to Clint’s briefly.

 


End file.
